Plot Bunny Series1: Naruto Meet Fanfiction
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Pada suatu hari teknologi internet dan komputer merambah ke Konoha . . . dan para karakter Naruto menemui sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari mimpi terburuk mereka sendiri . . .


**.**

Summary: Pada suatu hari teknologi internet dan komputer merambah ke Konoha . . . dan para karakter Naruto menemui sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari mimpi terburuk mereka sendiri . . .

Rate T semi M untuk beberapa adegan dan pendeskripsian yang membahayakan akal sehat.

PERINGATAN! Fanfic ini tidak selesai. Sekali lagi, **tidak selesai. **Makanya ini disebut _plot bunny_. Saya menawarkan pada siapapun yang mau untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

PS: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fanart Gabzillaz yang berjudul 'Naruto Meet Fandom' Dapat dilihat di deviantart.

* * *

><p><strong>o-O-o<strong>

****Plot Bunny Series#1: ****Naruto Meet Fanfiction****

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Zwart Wit**

**Rated : T+ (+++)**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**o-O-o**

* * *

><p>Demi kemajuan teknologi informasi, Tsunade, sang Hokage kelima, memutuskan untuk memasang jaringan internet di Konoha.<p>

Semua penduduk yang tertarik dengan teknologi baru ini antusias mendengar keputusan itu.

Andai saja mereka tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

.

**o-O-o**

Yang paling cepat memasang dan memanfaatkan internet ini tentu saja klan Hyuuga. Sayangnya hal ini tidak berdampak baik pada Hinata Hyuuga, sang pewaris klan itu sendiri. Saat ini, semua teman-temannya sedang berada di mansion Hyuuga, mendengarkan cerita tentang internet dari pemilik rumahnya yang terlihat _shock_ berat.

"T-tadi aku mencoba-coba men-_search _namaku sendiri di i-internet," Hinata mulai bercerita. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "A-aku cuma penasaran. K-k-kupikir aku tidak akan menemukan apapun. T-ternyata . . ." Hinata bergidik hebat sampai tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-aku menemukan . . . b-banyak gambar y-yang m-menampilkan d-diriku berpose mesum!" Hinata menyembunyikan wajah dibalik kedua tangannya saat yang lain berseru kaget.

"HAH? Memang kapan Hinata pernah berfoto seperti itu?" Tanya Rock Lee spontan.

Neji langsung menggeplak kepala Rock Lee, "Hinata _tidak akan pernah_ berfoto seperti itu!"

"L-lalu aku menemukan situs bernama FanFiction _ . . ._ " lanjut Hinata, " dan aku membaca banyak cerita yang m-mengisahkan hubungan cinta antara diriku dan b-banyak orang. M-mulai dari seluruh shinobi Konoha…s-semua anggota Akatsuki . . . " di sini semua orang sudah menganga lebar, "d-dan bahkan Orochimaru!"

"APAAA? ORANG SINTING MACAM APA YANG MAU MEMASANGTKAN _HINATA _DENGAN OROCHIMARU?" Teriak Sakura, "Cukup sudah, aku mau melihat sendiri kegilaan yang ada di internet itu!" Ucapnya sambil keluar ruangan.

"D-dan . . . yang jauh lebih parah lagi . . ." Hinata mulai terisak, "keperawananku sudah diambil _berkali-kali_ oleh fanfiction yang mengandung lemon! Lemon! LEMON! JERUK NIPIS!" Hinata tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat semua orang yang ada disana shock.

"Hai, ada apa semuanya?" Di saat yang sangat tidak tepat, Choji masuk dan membawa keranjang yang penuh berisi . . . LEMON.

Hinata melihatnya dan menjerit. "KYAAA! JAUHKAN BUAH ITU DARIKU!"

Choji yang malang dan tidak tahu apa-apa langsung ditendang keluar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Neji sweatdrop mendengar jeritan Hinata. "Hinata-sama benar-benar trauma . . ."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih parah dari itu?" Sakura tiba-tiba kembali menggebrak masuk dan dan duduk disamping mereka dengan tampang muak.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Yah, seperti Hinata, keperawananku juga dirampas _berkali-kali_ oleh lelaki yang _berbeda-beda _dalam fanfic terkutuk itu. Tapi permasalahan itu tidak hanya dialami para kunoichi saja."

Naruto melongo, "Hah, maksudmu yang laki-laki juga? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Pihak aktifnya kan kita . . . "

Sakura menyeringai, "Tidak lagi, Baka. Terutama bila kau yang jadi _uke_."

"Uke?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Sakura memutar mata kesal dan melemparkan seberkas _print-out_ fanfiction ke atas meja.

Naruto meraih berkas itu dan membacanya, "Wah, tokoh utamanya Aku dan Sasuke!" Katanya semangat.

"Hei Naruto, ayo bacakan fanfic itu keras-keras!" pinta yang lain.

"Baiklah!" Naruto antusias. Ia mulai membalik halaman fanfic itu dan membaca.

"Sasuke dan Naruto dalam misi besar . . . mengalahkan banyak musuh . . . terluka dan kehabisan tenaga . . . berlindung didalam gua . . . Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto dan . . ." Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti disini. Wajahnya memerah.

"Dan apa? Hey, Naruto, cepat lanjutkan!"

"D-dan . . ." Naruto tergagap sekarang, "M…me-men-menciumnya."

"UAPPAAA?" Teriak semua orang. Neji –yang sudah waspada kalau-kalau ada hal lain yang membangkitkan trauma Hinata– langsung menutup telinga Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tenten. Wajahnya masih melongo tak percaya, "Apa lagi?"

Naruto terlihat seperti ingin membakar berkas itu saja daripada membacanya lagi. Tapi dia melanjutkan, "L-lalu Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya . . ." Disini wajah Naruto yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi pucat, "Setelah itu dia mulai membuka baju Naruto dan menyelipkan tangannya kedalam bajunya dan mera-CUKUP!" Naruto membanting berkas itu dengan muka yang berwarna hijau sekarang, "AKU MAU KE KAMAR MANDI!"

Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan kilat. Terdengar suara pintu dibanting, dan samar-samar, terdengar suara orang yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Wow," Tenten masih melongo tak percaya, "Yang tadi itu memang diluar dugaan."

"Yah, kasusmu juga diluar dugaan, Tenten." Ucap Sakura. "apa kau pernah men-search namamu di FFnet dan Deviantart?"

"Hah?" Tenten menggeleng, "Belum."

Sakura mengeluarkan laptop yang ia simpan di tasnya dari tadi. "Kalau begitu carilah." Katanya dengan senyum setan.

Tenten membuka situs FFnet dengan wajah penasaran. Ia mengetik kata "Tenten" dalam search engine-nya, lalu membuka satu-persatu fanfic yang menggunakan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama. _Tidak ada yang parah, _pikir Tenten dengan heran dan lega. Kebanyakan fanfic itu menceritakan kisah cinta antara dirinya dan Neji, dan walaupun beberapa diantaranya berating-M (Tenten tak mau repot-repot membukanya, karena walaupun dia yakin dirinya tak akan mengalami trauma mental seperti Hinata, ia tak mau membayangkan dirinya dan Neji melakukan _hal itu_), tak ada yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu fanfic yang agak berbeda.

"Wah, tumben yang ini tokoh utamanya aku dan Gai-sensei!" Ucapnya antusias, tidak menyadari senyum setan Sakura yang makin melebar. Tenten meng-klik fanfic berjudul _Student-Teacher Game_ itu, dan mulai membaca.

**-oOo-**

"Hinata-sama, kau bisa beristirahat dan melupakan hal-hal tadi. _Itu semua tidak nyata_. Dan ingat untuk jangan menyentuh komputer lagi, oke?" Ucap Neji pada Hinata yang mulai merasa tenang.

"B-baiklah Neji-san, a-aku juga sudah merasa baikan..."

"Bagus, aku akan mengecek keadaan di bawah. Kau tunggu di sin-" kalimat Neji terpotong oleh jeritan "KYAAAAAA!" dari lantai bawah.

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" Neji langsung berdiri waspada. Terdengar suara orang berderap menaiki tangga, dan Rock Lee menghambur masuk ruangan.

"G-gawat Neji!" Ucap Rock Lee cepat, "Tenten mengurung dirinya dalam lemari dan tak mau keluar gara-gara membaca fanfic mesum tentang dirinya dan Gai-sensei dan juga melihat fanart Gai-sensei telan- Oops," Rock Lee menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat Hinata. Tapi terlambat, Hinata sudah keburu mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tenten...Gai-sensei..." Wajah Hinata yang tadinya mulai memerah kembali pucat, "telan...GYAAA!" Hinata melompat ke atas kasur dan mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut, "TIDAAAK! AKU TAK MAU KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI LAGI!"

**o-O-o**

Dan segala kejadian itu berujung pada satu keputusan.

Tidak akan pernah ada lagi internet ataupun komputer di Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sumpah,saya nggak ngerti kenapa adegan rated-M dalam fanfic malah dinamain lemon. Dan waktu saya pakai google translate, kok terjemahan dari jeruk nipis malah 'lemon' sih? Gara-gara itu, jadilah humor gak jelas di atas.<p>

Seperti yang saya bilang, fic ini gak selesai. Saya juga masih harus meng-update fic saya yang lain *niup debu dari fic _Mythology of Naruto* _jadi siapapun yang mau ngelanjutin, atau bikin fic berdasarkan fic ini, silahkan! Cuma kasih tau saya, soalnya saya juga mau baca XD


End file.
